South Park Infinity War
by Thunderstruck21
Summary: Even a small town in Colorado can't escape. (T for language and Eric Cartman)


**I had this idea a while back ago, and to post this to my main account. But I was sorta afraid to write and publish it. Considering the stuff that happen's in that show, and the controversy that follow's. But I do like the show and its always funny. But then I realized that Matt and Trey don't give a hoot of what people say, and considering the show's been on since 1997 and going strong. I thought, eh what the heck why not.**

**I hope you enjoy and none of the stuff that Cartman or anyone else says in this that would be considered racist or anything else are not my viewpoints on subjects.**

**And just to clarify, I won't be updating my stories as often. Due to this being my secondary account, and not my main. So if you find any of multi-chapter stories interesting, then you'll have to wait awhile. Sorry about that.**

**I own none of the content.**

* * *

** South Park: Infinity War**

On an ordinary day in small town in Colorado, it was the middle of the afternoon, and people were starting to walk out of a movie theater. They were talking animatedly, about the movie they had just seen, and the last people to exit the theater were four boys.

"Oh man! That has to be the best movie ever! Marvel, as always, really did a great job." The one with a blue and red beanie said.

"Yeah, can't believe Thanos won, and snapped away half the universe. If that's Disney's way of saying 'we're not going anywhere bitches' then I totally agree." The one with the bright orange jacket said.

"Mmmf." The one who's face, minus his eyes being covered by a jacket said.

"Yeah, Kenny's right, wonder what would happen if it was all real. And yeah Scarlett is better as a redhead." The one who was heavy set said.

"Well, half the people on earth would be gone, and half the universe as well dude." Stan said.

"Yeah, and everything would be thrown into anarchy. Not some balance sh*t." Kyle said.

Cartman had a satisfied look and said," Ah yes, all the stupid Jews, hippies, all the whiny Millennial's, and other things that piss me off all gone. Just with a snap of a finger"

Kenny rolled his eyes in annoyance, while Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and said," Oh god."

Kyle glared at Cartman, which felt natural due to the number of times doing that to him and said," What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

Cartman smiled mockingly and said," Oh you heard me Kyle. You and all the dirty Jews will die a slow painful death as you turn into ash. As well as all the goddamn hippies, and everything and everyone else who shouldn't be part of this world."

"F*ck you, you fat-bitch! This is crazy, even for you! Also, the rules were stated for half of the Universe! And it extends to earth as well. So it'll only be half of everyone. So whatever f*cked up logic you're thinking of, it's wrong."

Stan got between them before a fight could happen (even though the odds of Kyle beating Cartman's ass, and making him cry was high) and said," Jesus Christ, you two should stop now. And it doesn't even remotely matter, it was all fake and movie shit. Also I get the whole hippies, and Jewish people, but... Millennials?"

Cartman raised a brow and said," What? Their whiny bitches who think their entitled and get offended by everything. And I would extend that to PC people as well. Only problem I was sorta in the same mindset for the latter a while back ago." He thought, and internally shivered at the beating PC Principle gave him.

Kyle sighed, ready for what he was about to say and the aftermath and said," Ok, I see your point about that. But the other stuff I strongly am against at!"

As the three of them continued to argue, Kenny sighed in annoyance, wondering again if he should find new friends. But then he started to feel something, something funny. He started to feel a tingling sensation in his hand, and looked.

To his horror, his was starting to disintegrate, and he waved his hand to see if it would stop. Normally he would just let himself die, considering he would just end up back in his bed fine and unharmed. Everyone would've forgotten he had died in whatever painful, gory way he had the displeasure of experiencing. But this felt different, and he started to scream, and get the other's attention. But they were too focused on their argument to notice. So he did the one thing he rarely did.

"GUYS!" He yelled as he brought his hood down.

The others jumped in fright, and looked at Kenny, who had a panicked look.

"Dude, what the hell?" Kyle said.

"Huh, you have your hood down." Cartman remarked.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" Stan asked.

The boys then noticed Kenny's body disintegrating, and it was going up to his neck.

"Guy's, I don't want to-"He didn't get a chance to finish, due to disintegrating fully.

The boys were silent for a moment, processing what had just happened. But then Stan said.

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" He said in horror.

"You Bastards!" Kyle exclaimed.

FIN

* * *

**So what did you think? Did I do the show justice?**

**I have an alternate ending to this, and will post it later.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
